1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus and, in particular, to a light source apparatus using a plurality of semiconductor laser devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light source apparatus using a plurality of semiconductor laser devices has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-203663).
However, problematically, inadequate heat dissipation by the conventional light source apparatus described above causes temperatures of the semiconductor laser device to rise with the passage of operating time and significantly reduces light output.